The Rogue
by Nala's Secret Mate
Summary: What if Simba was a rogue? What if Nala was the princess? Dark pasts... but bright futures...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys alright so this will be my first ever chaptered story at least I'll try to do it not quite sure how though and it'll probably be a short chaptered story.**

Nala was lying down at the mouth of the cave watching all the other cubs play tag and run around outside. She longed to do the same but her parents Mufassa and Sarabi had stopped her from doing so in order to make sure she doesn't get hurt. She had just wished they could see it her way but, she knew they were too stubborn to listen so she had given up trying a long time ago. And now she lies down and watches all the other cubs play.

"Nala are you alright sweetie?" her mother asked startling Nala a bit

"I'm fine mom…" she said after calming down.

Sarabi felt sorry for her daughter she knew how badly she wanted to play with the other cubs but she knew she could not allow her to get hurt.

"I worry for you Nala" she told her sincerely

"Don't worry mom I'll be fine.." she replied and walked into the den not even looking at her mother.

Sarabi felt her heart sink she had made her like this. She had to confront Mufassa about this she thought to herself and walked over to find Mufassa.

She found him sitting on top of Pride rock gazing out into the savannah.

"Mufassa?" Sarabi asked concerned.

"Yes Sarabi?"

"Mufassa Nala is very upset I asked her if she was alright she didn't even glance at me.." Sarabi said ears low.

Mufassa looked at his queen feeling sorry for her. He didn't like seeing his daughter so upset and his wife sad.

"Alright tell her that she can play outside on one condition she doesn't EVER go past the waterhole."

Sarabi darted up and nuzzled him.

"Thank you Mufassa." she said as she walked over to the den with good news

"Nala?" Sarabi asked

"Yes mother?" Nala replied half curious at what she was going to say and half annoyed

"Mufassa and I have talked it over and we came to the conclusion that you can play with all the other cubs BUT you can never go past the waterhole is that clear?" Sarabi stated firmly.

Nala couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was finally going to play with the other cubs! She sprinted to her mom and nuzzled her hard.

"Oh thank you mother!" Nala shouted and ran outside to the other cubs.

Sarabi smiled at her daughters excitement and walked back to Mufassa

Nala sprinted off to find the other cubs playing tag.

"Hi I'm Nala!" she introduced herself to a nearby group

"Hi Nala!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"I don't think I've seen you around before are you new?" one of the cubs asked

"No I'm not new my parents wouldn't let me outside for fear I might hurt myself." Nala stated firmly.

The cubs looked shocked and gave Nala a confused look'

"Who're your parents?" the same cub asked.

"Sarabi and Mufassa." Nala replied in an unimpressed tone.

"Soo you're the princess?" he asked amazed.

"Um..yea" she replied.

"That's so cool I'm Chumvi." He said smiling.

All the other cubs gathered around to greet her. Nala couldn't have been happier she finally had friends to talk to and on top of that she was popular. For the whole day Nala and her newly found friends played tag until it was time to go in.

Sarabi and Mufassa were waiting for Nala at the mouth of the cave.

Sarabi smiled "Did you have fun Nala?" she asked.

"Yeah mom I had so much fun and I made a lot of friends and I'm really popular and…" she was cut off by her fathers laughter.

"Slow down Nala we're glad you had fun." Mufassa said.

Nala nuzzled her parents "Thanks mom, thanks dad."

"You're welcome Nala now get inside and get some rest." Sarabi stated.

Nala walked into the den leaving Sarabi and Mufassa to talk amongst themselves.

"I don't know why we were so worried Mufassa she had a good time and made lots of friends and she didn't get hurt." Sarabi said gazing out into the savannah.

"That may be true but nevertheless I'll still be watching her." Mufassa stated walking back into the den.

Sarabi sighed and followed him.

The next morning Nala awoke more excited than she had ever been. She darted off towards the waterhole to get a drink before waiting for her friends. She looked out across the waterhole and saw something that caught her eye. She saw a wasteland at the end of the waterhole. Trees were bare no bushes not even grass. She knew she could not go past the waterhole but a quick closer look wouldn't hurt right? She'd just take a quick good look and get out of there as fast as she could. And with that she walker farther away from the waterhole.

Nala was amazed at what she was seeing. She had never seen anything like it before. She had always believed the whole world looked like Priderock beautiful and full of life. But this place was dead everything was dry and she couldn't see a water source anywhere. As Nala was walking she looked back to see how far she was going away from the waterhole she figured she wasn't that far and decided to walk a little farther. As she walked she noticed a large gorge at the end she peeked down and noticed rocks at the bottom. It gave her a shiver just to think about accidentally falling In there.

Suddenly she heard laughter coming from behind her. She swung around and saw three hyenas one female the other two male. One of the males looked serious while the other looked as dumb as a rock. The female approached Nala she assumed that was the leader.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" she spoke."I don't know dinner perhaps?" The serious male spoke.

The female spoke "and I am really hungry" she said with a smile.

They all laughed in unison and lashed out at Nala. Nala ran as fast as she could back to Priderock. She kept her eyes on the hyenas making sure they weren't catching up they were gaining up on her and Nala panicked and tripped over a rock.

It was the end she was going to die her life flashed before her eyes. She wished she had never left the waterhole. She closed her eyes and waited for the hyenas to sink their teeth into her skin. However that did not happen she heard roars and opened one eye cautiously to see if they had left or she had lost them. But all she saw was brown fur. And it was moving! She opened both eyes and saw a cub fighting off the hyenas scratching their faces and bit their ears until they whined and ran off. The cub looked at me with concern.

"Are you..ow..ok? Did they hurt you?" he asked sincerely.

"yeah I'm fine..thank you..you saved my life."

"yeah..don't mention it…." he replied before collapsing onto the ground.

**Alright that's it for now after I publish this I'm immediately working on the 2****nd**** chapter alright tell me what you guys think later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys this is the continuation of The Rogue so here we go!**

Nala saw his scars he had been in a fight before but not as vicious as this.

Nala looked back at Priderock she wasn't very far anymore. She carried the cub back over to her pride on her back.

Sarabi and Mufassa noticed Nala carrying a cub and raced over to her.

"Nala what's happened?" Mufassa asked firmly.

"I-I went past the waterhole because I-"

"You what? You disobeyed me? After I told you not to go past the waterhole?"

"Father I-I.."

"We will discuss this later Nala right now we have to get this cub to Rafiki's tree"

Mufassa stated as he places the cub on his back and bounded off toward Rafiki. Nala concerned with the cubs life raced after her father.

"Rafiki!" Mufassa roared.

"Yes Mufassa how may I be of service?" Rafiki replied calmly

"This cub is badly hurt he needs to be treated." Mufassa said.

Rafiki examined the cub. "Yes I can help but how did he end up this way?"

"He-" Mufassa started.

"He saved my life…" Nala interrupted.

"Did he now?" Rafiki asked in an interested tone.

"Ok I can fix this cub right up he'll be fine now you two go get some rest I'll tend to the cub." Rafiki stated.

Nala and Mufassa both walked silently toward the den. Nala looked up at her father. Mufassa did not show any expression. Mufassa stopped and looked at Nala.

"Nala why did you disobey me after I specifically told you not to go past the waterhole?" he asked still no expression on his face.

"I-I just thought it wouldn't hurt to have a quick look and I wasn't very far from the waterhole so..I walked a little farther." she responded looking at the ground.

"Nala that place is dangerous there are killers out there you know." Mufassa said in a sincere voice.

"I didn't know that….and that boy wasn't a killer he saved my life from hyenas!" Nala replied shouting.

"Nala you and I both saw the scars on his body that wasn't his first fight he had been in many he's dangerous Nala he's not from our pride he's from someone else's." Mufassa explained.

"I'm sorry father…." Nala apologized with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go back there do you understand?"

Nala shook her head yes and Mufassa embraced her.

"Nala if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do I don't want to lose you. I'm only doing this because I love you." Mufassa admitted.

"I love you too dad.." Nala replied nuzzling her father.

They both walked back into the den. Sarabi looked at Mufassa who smiled at her. Sarabi smiled back and they all went to their area of the den.

The next morning Nala went over to Rafiki's tree to check up on how well the cub was doing. To her surprise the cub was outside at the waterhole. He was stretching his legs and the wounds he had after the fight were completely healed. Nala bounded off to meet him.

"Hey..um..how are you feeling?" Nala asked concerned.

He drank from the waterhole before turning to look at Nala.

"Better I guess.." He said back.

"Umm…I just wanted to say thank you for saving me if you weren't there I would've died." Nala thanked politely.

"Like I said don't mention it" He said plainly.

Nala stared into is eyes. They were amber and felt welcoming and serious at the same time. His coat was brown and rough and his underbelly was a light peach. And his build was strong and tough. Nala couldn't stop staring at his build.

"I never got your name." He said waking Nala from her trance.

"Oh sorry I'm Nala. W-what's your name?" She asked watching the ground.

"I'm Simba." He said giving her a charming grin making her blush.

"So where's your pride?" Nala asked curiously.

Simba felt a pang in his chest and looked away from her "I don't have one…"

"What happened?" Nala asked sincerely.

"Look I'd rather not talk about it." Simba said firmly.

"Do you want to go to the other cubs?" Nala asked.

"Sure but I can't stay long" Simba replied.

The two cubs walked over to the group. Chumvi saw the two walking side by side and decided to tease Nala.

"Hey Nala who's your boyfriend?" Chumvi teased.

Nala blushed and Simba knelt down and growled at Chumvi.

Chumvi cowered. Nala darted her head at Simba.

"Simba! That's my friend!" Nala shouted.

Simba looked at her then relaxed and said "Sorry…"

Chumvi studied Simba he looked like he could rip anyone to shreds. Chumvi noted not to get him angry.

Chumvi cleared his throat "It's alright."

Nala sighed in relief. Sarabi and Mufassa came up to the cubs.

"Hello mom and dad." Nala greeted.

Simba looked the other way refusing to face the king and queen. He stared off into the wasteland.

"Young man?" Sarabi asked making Simba turn her way.

"Are you the one who saved my daughter's life?"

Simba slowly nodded his head yes.

Sarabi smiled "What is your name?"

"Simba…" he said plainly.

Sarabi noticed some parts of his fur was covered in dirt "Here why don't you clean yourself off in the waterhole" She said and gently pushed him closer to the water.

Everyone watched as Simba sighed and went into the water. Once the water was up to his neck he dunked his head in the water everybody gasped as he did so but relaxed as he emerged from the water. Everybody was in awe to see Simba's dark brown fur turn into a beautiful shining gold. Every girl cub eyed Simba up and down even Nala was doing the same. As Simba sat back down next to Nala all the girls whispered to themselves while stealing glances at Simba as he licked his paws dry.

Nala couldn't take her eyes off of Simba he looked stunning with his new coat. she had so many temptations all at once.

Simba firmly stood up and stated "I'm sorry everyone but I must go now.." he looked back at Nala who was saddened that he was leaving.

"Nala?" He asked.

"Yes Simba?" she replied

Simba hesitated but licked her cheek "Goodbye.."

Simba looked at the king and queen who had confused expression on their face. Simba bowed to them and slowly walked off into the sunset. He looked back at everyone and smiled until finally bounding off.

Nala hung her ears low and slowly walked back towards the den. Ever since then she hadn't seen Simba. Sometimes she dreams about how he faced three hyenas to save her and how he had licked her cheek and said goodbye… She longed to see him again..

**Alright that's chapter 2 hope you guys liked it I'm working on chapter 3 right now so tell me what you guys think so far later!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright guys chapter 3 is now up! Where will we go from here? let's find out..**_

_Months have passed after Simba left and now it was time for Nala to begin her first hunt by herself. She had had some examples from her mother on how to take down an animal and now she wanted to try it herself._

_Nala walked over to her parents. "It's time Nala" Her mother said._

_Nala walked casually to the edge of Priderock and spotted her first prey a zebra who was eating grass away from the herd. Nala bounded off towards the grass and she lay low to the ground stalking her prey. The zebra was not looking at her and was relatively far from the herd. She saw her chances and charged at the zebra. The zebra darted off and ran back to it's herd. Nala was still chasing after it when something blurry caught her eye it was golden._

_Nala stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at the sight. It was Simba! A smile formed on her face but Simba had a dark expression and with that he turned and left. Nala was shocked he had just left? Just like that? She raced after him but found nothing but grass and dirt. Nala was heartbroken, had she just been imagining him the whole time was he really not there at all? Nala sat on the fresh grass tears streaming down her face. She slowly walked back to Priderock not caring that she hadn't got her first kill._

_Her parents awaited her smiles on their faces but then saw the tears on her face and their smiles slowly faded away._

"_What's wrong dear?" Her mother asked concerned._

_Nala didn't glance at her. She sobbed all the way to the cave. The lionesses whispered amongst themselves wondering what had happened._

_Sarabi approached Nala who was crying in the corner._

_Sarabi lied down next to her daughter._

"_Nala tell me what's wrong honey maybe I can help." She said worried for her._

_Nala sobbed "I saw him mom…*sobs* I'm sure of it…" Nala replied crying harder._

"_Who Nala?" Sarabi asked confused._

"_Simba….." she sobbed crying harder after saying his name._

_Sarabi embraced her daughter as Nala cried into her mothers fur._

_The lionesses stood at the mouth of the cave worried for Nala._

_That night Nala cried until there was a little puddle of tears in front of her. She looked out into the night sky and decided to take a quick drink from the waterhole._

_Once she reached it she remembered how Simba and her first greeted._

_Hey..um..how are you feeling?_

_Better I guess.._

_Umm…I just wanted to say thank you for saving me if you weren't there I would have died._

_Like I said don't mention it_

_I never got your name_

_Oh sorry I'm Nala W-what's your name?_

_I'm Simba_

_Nala smiled as she remembered how all the girls starting whispering at taking glances at him it made her laugh._

_Nala knelt down to drink from the waterhole still smiling and looked down into the water she saw her reflection and something else another reflection…._

"_Simba?" She asked._

"_Nala?" Simba asked _

_Nala darted up but saw nothing. She heard a faint voice._

"_Goodbye…"_

_Nala felt the tears come back. Why did she long for him so much? She didn't understand.._

_Nala walked back to the den ears hung low. She returned back to her sleeping space and lied down. She let all the tears out as she slowly fell asleep._

_The following morning Nala went to the waterhole to take a drink before deciding what she was going to do for the day. She looked up and stared at the wasteland. She had to know where Simba was. She looked back at Priderock before darting off to find Simba. She searched everywhere in the wasteland but still no sign of Simba._

_It was starting to turn dark and Nala decided to find a nearby cave to sleep in for the night._

_Nala found a dark cave she went in but didn't know who or what else was living in the cave so she lied down at the mouth of the cave and closed her eyes. _

_Something emerged from the cave growling low slowly coming closer to Nala._

_Nala opened her eyes and heard the growling she swung her body back to face whatever was behind her. It was another lion she couldn't make out the color of his mane or fur in the night._

_Nala was frightened even with all her training she hadn't learned to fight an animal who was attacking back._

_Nala relied on her instincts and ran as fast as she could. The lion chased after her Nala didn't care where she was going she just ran and ran._

_She looked back to see if the lion was still chasing her then crashed into something in front of her Nala looked in front of her and saw three more lions glaring at her. Nala was trapped she didn't have anywhere to go she couldn't run and she couldn't fight them. Suddenly all four lions looked in the same direction. Nala looked in the same direction they were and saw a golden lion charging toward them._

_All four lions charged back at him and the five fought the golden lion scratched their faces with his claws causing them to bleed. And all four lions surrounded him and one by one they attacked. Nala couldn't see much because dust was covering everything all she saw was movement and more dust. But after the dust settled Nala saw the victor. The one golden lion stood breathing heavily. He turned to face Nala._

_Nala stared at him with great interest._

_The lion scoffed "You're welcome.."_

"_Oh sorry thank you for saving me!" Nala shouted._

"_Yeah..don't mention it…" The lion replied plainly licking his paws._

_Nala's eyes widened "Simba?" _

_The lion darted his head at her "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"_

_Nala's eyes was filled with tears of joy as she embraced Simba in her arms. _

_Simba was confused "Who are you? And why are you hugging me?"_

_Nala let go of him and stated "Simba don't you remember me? It's me Nala!"_

"_Nala? What're you doing here? You almost got yourself killed…" Simba replied._

_Nala scoffed. "I-I thought you'd be happy to see me.."_

_Simba sighed "Look Nala I am happy to see you I just don't want you getting hurt ok.." _

_Nala nuzzled Simba until Simba finally stated "Come on let's get you home…"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long I didn't really like what I put last time so I had keep redoing chapter 4 over and over **

**Nala couldn't stop staring at Simba she had missed him for so long and now he was walking beside her. She could see his golden coat in the moonlight and his dark red mane. Something about him wasn't the same though. He didn't look like the Simba she remembered. He looked aggressive yet charming at the same time. Nala stared at his build he had grown even stronger and larger than he was before, he had lost some of his golden shine, his fur was darker and rougher. Nala looked at him his personality hadn't changed that much though. His eyes were serious and he was a lot quieter than he had been months before. Still she had missed him so much and she didn't plan on losing him again.**

**Simba glanced at her then back straight ahead. "Something wrong?" He asked.**

"**No nothing's wrong it's just that…we haven't seen each other in a long time and…" Nala replied awkwardly.**

"**Nala I don't see where this is going…" Simba said back plainly. **

"**I just thought maybe we could talk that's all…" Nala said her ears low.**

"**What do you want to talk about?" Simba asked.**

"**Well..Where have you been?" Nala asked back.**

'**In hiding…. And that's all we're going to talk about on that topic.." Simba answered.**

**Nala frowned "Why so defensive?"**

**Simba sighed "Look I'm sorry I just don't want to talk about that…"**

"**You know…. Once we get to Priderock maybe my father will reward you for finding AND saving me…" Nala smiled.**

"**Yeah but even so….I can't stay…" Simba replied.**

**Nala was shocked and blocked Simba "What? Why? Why can't you ever stay…." Nala sobbed and hung her head low.**

"**You know I couldn't stay…I'm too dangerous to be around…" He said walking past her.**

"**No you're not! Don't say that! You've saved my life twice and you'd never hurt me you're not dangerous!" Nala shouted through tears.**

"**Look we'll talk about this more when we get to Priderock ok?" Simba said still walking.**

**Nala sobbed and slowly nodded her head and kept walking. Once the two reached Priderock Simba and Nala stood at the mouth of the den. Nala stared at Simba then motioned him with her eyes to get in the den. Simba looked at her, he shook his head no and turned to leave.**

"**Simba…wait…please don't leave…" She sobbed.**

"**I'm sorry Nala…Goodbye…" He stated and slowly turned to leave.**

"**Simba…please…don't leave me again….I don't know if I can handle it again…" Nala cried.**

**Simba felt his heart sink. He hated seeing Nala like this. He turned around and faced her. **

"**Nala…please don't cry.." Simba said sincerely.**

**Nala looked up at him "I won't if you'll stay."**

**Simba was silent for a moment he knew he couldn't say no if she was already this upset.**

**Simba sighed "Alright Nala…I'll stay…"**

**Nala smiled and embraced Simba. Nala walked into the den while Simba lied down outside. Nala noticed Simba wasn't following her and she looked back outside. She saw him lying down outside of the den.**

**Nala smiled and lied down next to him. Simba was confused.**

"**What're you doing Nala?" he asked.**

"**Just getting some warmth" she replied while placing her head under his chin and locking arms with him.**

**Her warmth made Simba feel very drowsy and he slowly drifted off into sleep. Nala smiled and fell asleep under his chin.**

**The next morning both Simba and Nala were woken up by whispers and laughing.**

**Nala opened her eyes to see everyone staring at her with her parents In the front of the group looking both confused and angry at the same time**

"**Where have you been Nala? We were looking everywhere for you!" Her mother shouted.**

"**We sent six search parties. All came empty handed." Mufassa boomed.**

**Simba opened his eyes after hearing shouting. He looked around and saw Nala's parents pretty angry.**

"**Nala what's going on?" Simba asked.**

**Mufassa glared at Simba "And who are you?"**

**Nala shouted as loudly as she could to stop the yelling "Its Simba!"**

**The crowd grew quiet and everyone stared at Simba.**

**Sarabi walked up to Simba with horror in her eyes "Simba? W-what's happened to you?"**

"**This is what happens when you live your life alone fighting to survive…" Simba answered looking away.**

**Sarabi looked from Simba to Mufassa. Mufassa stared at Simba with anger.**

"**What is your business here?" Mufassa yelled.**

"**I have come to join your pride as you know I am a rogue and have nowhere else to go.." Simba stated.**

"**No!" Mufassa boomed.**

**Nala walked up to Mufassa "Daddy he saved my life…again.."**

**Mufassa looked from Nala to Simba. **

"**Fine..but you will listen to everything my daughter tells you to do. I don't care if she tells you to jump in off of Priderock…" Mufassa said and walked away.**

**Nala sat beside Simba. She smiled and nuzzled him as she walked to the waterhole.**

**Simba stared out at the wasteland. He sighed and went to go join Nala at the waterhole. Simba sat next to her in the shade of a tree.**

"**You're father seemed pretty angry at my request." Simba stated.**

"**Well you are a rogue after all." Nala answered**

"**Yeah I guess that's true." Simba said back.**

**Nala noticed all the lionesses talking near the waterhole and Nala got an idea.**

"**Simba?" Nala asked.**

"**Yeah?" Simba replied.**

"**I noticed your coat and your mane are very dark colored why is that?" Nala asked him.**

"**Well that's what happens when dust and blood get on you and there's no water source around you." Simba answered.**

"**Why don't you go take a quick dip and wash all that off?" Nala asked him a smile on her face.**

"**That's not a bad idea actually." Simba said and stood up and walked to the waterhole.**

**All the lionesses stopped talking and watched as Simba walked up to the waterhole. They whispered to themselves as they watched him wade in the water until it was up to his neck. They watched as he dunked his head in the water and slowly came out. The girls giggled and whispered about him while he walked out his gold coat returned and his dark mane turned into a lighter red color. Simba looked at them and they all giggled and waved flirtatiously at him. Simba gave them a charming smile and walked back to Nala.**

"**Enjoy the show?" Simba teased. **

**Nala giggled and nodded her head. "See you look much better!"**

**Simba answered "I guess..I mean all the other lionesses thought so." Simba laughed.**

**Nala shook her head smiling as she looked out into the wasteland it was starting to get dark and everyone headed into the den. Nala smiled as Simba lied down outside again.**

"**You know there's plenty room inside.." Nala said.**

**Simba smiled and walked with her inside the den. Simba lied down in an empty space. Nala lied down beside him. **

**Simba smiled "Are you cold again?" he asked her as she put her head under his.**

"**Maybe.." She smiled.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys um yeah I've been getting lots of complaints about underling and bolding chapter 3 and 4. To be honest I really don't know why it was published like that because I know I didn't do that. So if you see any of my chapters either underlined or bolded I'm sorry I don't know how to fix it. I'm also sorry for any punctuation and run on sentences I usually write my stories at midnight to like 4 in the morning when everyone is asleep and I can think in peace so I hope you can understand how tired I am, so again I'm truly sorry.**

Mufasa awoke from his deep slumber. He looked to his side and found Nala and Simba sleeping side by side. He growled to himself as he turned away and walked outside. He didn't like the look of Simba he could tell he was bad news. Once he had accepted Simba for he had been badly injured from saving his daughter, but something about him now felt wrong. He was acting suspiciously calm around Nala despite the fact he had known her for a long time. Mufasa knew he was up to something and decided to keep a close eye on the boy.

Nala opened her eyes and felt Simba still beside her, She smiled and looked up at him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping, she slowly slid her head out from under his to not wake him up. She had forgotten about her tail tangled with his and as she turned to leave she pulled it and Simba winced with pain.

"Ow!" Simba yelled as he rubbed his tail. He spun his head to Nala, she gave him an apologetic grin.

"Sorry.." Nala apologized.

"It's fine.." Simba replied still rubbing his tail.

"Um Simba?" Nala asked.

"Yeah?" Simba said not looking at her.

"Well.. I have to go with the other lionesses to hunt for the day so.." Nala told him.

"Don't worry I'll wait for you to come back" Simba smiled.

Nala smiled back and left the den. Simba's smile faded away as he looked around the den. He went outside and checked the perimeter of Priderock for anyone who was around.

After he made sure no one was watching he headed for the elephant graveyard. He followed the path to a giant elephant skull and headed in. He searched the inside and found geysers erupting inside. Menacing laughter came from behind him as he spun around ready to fight. Three hyenas came out of the shadows still laughing. One was a female, the other two were male. Simba glanced at one of the males his expression showed he wasn't very bright. On the other hand, the other male looked serious and a bit smarter than the other. Simba figured the female was the leader seeing as she looked the smartest. They looked strangely familiar.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Simba roared.

"The real question is who are you?" the female cackled.

"I have no time for your games! Either fight or don't it doesn't matter I've fought off hyenas like you as a cub!" Simba spat.

"What is going on In here?" A voice roared.

Simba swung his head around. He recognized the figure and bowed his head down respectfully. The hyenas looked puzzled.

"Um boss you know this kid?" The female asked.

"Yes..I do… " The voice said stepping out of the shadows.

"Hello…master.." Simba greeted respectfully.

"Rise.." the voice ordered.

Simba picked his head up and studied his master. He had a black mane, a dark brown coat, and two dark green eyes. One of his eyes was marked with a scar…

"Hey um boss how do you know this kid?" The brighter male asked.

"I found and trained him..ever since that idiot Mufasa banished me from the Pridelands!" The master shouted.

"And I swear I will have his head for you master.." Simba stated.

"What? It's not done yet?" The master roared.

"I…no master…" Simba admitted.

"I train you this long and this is how you repay me?" He shouted raising his paw ready to strike.

"Wait!..I have a plan..Mufasa's daughter seems pretty interested in me..if I earn her trust…I earn Mufasa's trust..then I will strike." Simba explained.

The master lowered his paw. He thought about Simba's plan for a moment.

"Simba… if you fail me again…I'll kill you myself!" He roared.

"Yes…master.." Simba answered.

"Get out of here!" The master shouted.

Simba bowed his head and walked to the exit. He growled at the hyenas and walked out of the skull.

"That boy better be right.." The master said to himself.

"Um..Scar when will we eat?" The female asked.

"When you hunt.." Scar responded annoyed and left.

The hyenas turned to each other and sighed.

Simba walked back to Priderock and headed into the den. He saw Nala and the rest of the lionesses come back with the food. Nala noticed him and raced toward him.

"We're back! And we got lucky three antelope were eating far from the herd." Nala smiled.

Simba smiled back "That's great!"

"Yeah..so what did yo do while we were gone?" Nala asked.

"Just exploring the Pridelands..it's pretty nice here.." Simba lied.

"Oh ok cool." Nala replied.

"Come on let's go eat." Nala suggested.

"Yeah.." Simba responded walking with her back to the den.

Simba stopped and looked back at the elephant graveyard. He sighed and walked into the den. He sat down next to Nala and started eating with the rest of the group. Nala smiled at Simba who was enjoying the antelope.

After dinner was finished everyone sat down and relaxed as they let their food go down.

Nala looked at Simba "What'd you think? Was it good?"

Simba smiled "Yeah it was good I haven't eaten that much in so long…"

Nala giggled "Glad you liked it."

**Alright guys that's it for chapter 5 what a twist huh? Well tell me what you guys think about this. I'm really interested on what you'll say about this chapter anyways later!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright guys chapter 6! I know I said this story will be short but I'm getting new ideas all the time and I might make it longer. I run out of ideas pretty quickly lol anyways on with the story.**

"Sarabi I'm telling you that boy is dangerous!" Mufasa argued.

"Mufasa.. You're just being paranoid. Give the boy a chance, I mean Nala sure has taken a liking to him look." Sarabi pointed to the two.

Mufasa looked in their direction. The two were at the waterhole talking and laughing at each others funny remarks. Mufasa still didn't believe her.

"That's just it Sarabi! Nala has taken a liking to him so quickly. When he came here the first time he walked away to live on his own, now months later he finally asks to join the pride. Don't you find that suspicious at all?" Mufasa shouted.

"Mufasa… maybe Simba couldn't handle the rogue life anymore, I mean you saw him when he came here, he was a mess. Now look at him, his golden shine as come back his mane is a lighter color and he's actually smiling. Before you go accusing him of anything at least get to know him. See him through your daughter's eyes." Sarabi said and walked to the den.

Mufasa sighed, maybe he was just being paranoid. If Simba would've done something he wouldn't have waited this long. Mufasa looked back at the two. He watched Nala's expressions. She was so happy around him, for a long time all she did was cry and talk about him. He looked to Simba, he was smiling and laughing along with Nala.

Maybe he misjudged Simba. His only intention is to protect the pride. He didn't want another incident to happen like Scar. It pained him to know he had banished his own brother from the pride, but it had to be done. What Scar did was unimaginable, he had tried to take the throne by force by attempting to kill Mufasa. Fortunately he failed and the other lioness held him down to subdue him. Mufasa remembered the look in his eyes. It was filled with hatred. The punishment for Scar was death, but Mufasa couldn't live with himself knowing he killed his own brother. So in the end Mufasa exiled scar to the wasteland. Ever since that day anyone who came from that wasteland brought back the remembrance of his brother.

When Simba came here the second time something about him changed. He stared Simba in the eyes and felt the pain come back. Simba brought back the memory of his brother, that's why he had a bad vibe from Simba, he was remembering Scar. Simba wasn't the problem, Scar was. Mufasa snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Nala's voice.

"Dad, you ok?" Nala asked.

"Yes, Nala I'm fine thank you." Mufasa replied.

He looked to Simba and smiled "Simba?"

"Yes your majesty?" Simba answered surprised.

"I'd like to talk to you." Mufasa smiled.

"Um..sure your majesty." Simba replied stunned by his request.

The two walked side by side talking. Nala smiled at her father and walked into the den.

"Simba did you know I had a brother?" Mufasa asked.

"No I didn't." Simba lied.

"Well his name was Scar and growing up we were best friends." Mufasa replied.

Simba was shocked Scar had told him they were enemies at the start. He decided to listen carefully to Mufasa's story.

"Since I was the oldest our father preferred me to be king. Scar grew jealous of me and at one point attacked me. Our father was furious at him and struck him with his paw giving him a scar on his eye, now you see where he gets his name. Ever since then Scar hated me. As we grew older I was crowned king and Scar was next when I would die. When I had Nala Scar was enraged and hatched an idea. He knew Nala could not take the throne without a mate, and she was too young to mate yet. So he took his chance and lashed out at me. The lioness were able to subdue him in time before he reached my throat. I looked him in the eyes, I saw hatred beyond repair. I couldn't kill my brother with my own paws, so I banished him to the wasteland. The reason I was so cold to you when you requested to join the pride was… because you reminded me of him.." Mufasa told.

Simba was amazed Scar had never told him any of this other than they were brothers. He refused to tell him anything. He remembered Scar's words. Scar had told him that Mufasa was not fit to be king and was to step down. Scar told him Mufasa banished him for trying to explain he was not doing a proper job of being king. Scar trained Simba to take down Mufasa because he knew Mufasa would not listen to reason. Mufasa walked ahead of Simba still talking.

Simba remembered his plan he told Scar. He raised his paw in the air ready to strike and walked closer to Mufasa. He remembered Scars words.

_Fail me again…and I'll kill you myself!_

Simba took a deep breath and swung his arm. Suddenly his mind flashed to Nala.

_No you're not! Don't say that! You've saved my life twice and you'd never hurt me you're not dangerous!_

_Simba…please…don't leave me again….I don't know if I can handle it again…_

Simba's head was filled with her voice, he closed his eyes and the voices slowly faded away. Simba breathed heavily. He didn't know why but he couldn't kill Mufasa. He had grown too attached to the pride. He slowly lowered his paw.

Mufasa looked to him, unaware of what had just happened.

"Simba? Are you alright?" Mufasa asked.

"Yes your majesty.. I'm fine thank you." Simba replied.

Mufasa noticed it getting dark. "Come let's go back to the den."

Simba nodded and followed him back to the den. Nala waited patiently for them to arrive. She saw the two coming and smiled. Mufasa greeted Nala and walked in the den.

Nala smiled at Simba "What'd you guys do?"

Simba smiled back "We just talked is all."

Nala nuzzled him "That's good."

The two went inside and lied down together and drifted off into sleep.

**Alright chapter 6 done I kept thinking to myself if I'm rushing it because I want to make this good anyways tell me what you guys think laters!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright chapter 7! I was literally up all night trying to think of new ideas for the story. And all the stuff I should've added in. but whatever first chaptered story so sue me lol not really but anyways let's continue.**

Simba stared out into the savannah. He had never seen something so beautiful, he had never taken the time to actually gaze at it's beauty.

Nala crept up behind him, attempting to scare him. Simba could hear her footsteps approaching and decided to let her scare him. Nala took her shot and pounced on him.

"Jeez Nala don't scare me like that!" Simba pretended.

Nala giggled "Sorry I couldn't resist."

Nala backed off him allowing him to get up.

"So.. We're not hunting today…you wanna go do something together?" Nala asked.

"Um sure. What'd you have in mind?" Simba replied.

"Follow me." Is all she said.

Simba followed her to the waterhole.

"If you look closely in the water you can see an illusion of the stars." Nala stated.

Simba curiously looked closely in the water. Nala giggled, he had fallen for her trick. She slowly padded over behind Simba and shoved him in the water. Simba was caught off guard as he was pushed in the water. He came up with an idea and slowly swam over to her still submerged.

Nala waited for him to swim up and yell at her for pushing him in. However, that didn't happen. She didn't see him come back up, she walked back to the waterhole and searched to see if she could find him in the water. She didn't, at this point she started to get very worried. She saw a golden blur pull her into the water. She swam back up and saw Simba smiling at her.

"Simba! You had me so worried! I thought you had dro-" Nala started.

Simba cut her off by splashing water at her face.

"Oh now it's on!" She said challenging him.

Simba laughed and tried to swim away. Nala grabbed his leg and dragged him back. They both splashed each other laughing. They were at it for several hours until finally swimming back to shore. They panted as they talked.

"Fine…you….win" Simba said.

Nala giggled and licked his muzzle and left for the den. Simba was shocked, she had licked his muzzle, and he liked it. He smiled to himself and walked over to the den. He lied down next to Nala and fell asleep next to her.

_Simba…if you fail me again….I'll kill you myself!_

_Ever since that idiot Mufasa banished me from the pridelands!_

_I train you this long and this is how you repay me?_

Simba awoke suddenly, he was panting. He looked to everyone, they were still asleep. He got up and walked outside. He walked to the elephant graveyard and headed in the elephant skull.

"Master!" Simba yelled.

"Simba…" Scar said as he loomed out of the shadows.

"Is it done?" Scar asked impatiently.

"No..I-" Simba started.

"Then why have you come?" Scar cut him off angrily.

"Master I-I can't…" Simba admitted.

Scar glared at him. "Can't what?" Scar asked annoyed.

"I can't…accomplish the plan…" Simba stated.

Scar walked over to him "Simba…I'm so disappointed."

Scar raised his paw and struck Simba's face. Simba yelped in pain.

"You dare betray me!" Scar lashed out again cutting Simba's left eye.

Simba ran out of the skull to warn the Pride of Scar's presence.

Scar looked to the shadows. "Kill them!" Scar ordered.

An army of hyenas swarmed out of the elephant graveyard. Simba looked behind him and saw all the hyenas racing toward Priderock.

"No…" Simba whispered to himself.

Simba ran as fast as he could toward Priderock.

"Mufasa!" Simba screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Simba? What is it?" Mufasa boomed.

Mufasa and everyone else ran out the den.

"Mufasa hyenas!" Simba shouted as he pointed to the army.

Mufasa looked with horror in his eyes. He looked to his pride "Stand your ground!" He called.

Every lioness got in a formation ready to fight. As the hyenas drew closer a voice called out to them.

"Stop!" The voice commanded and every hyena stood to a halt.

Scar made his way to the front of them.

"Hello brother…" Scar smirked.

Mufasa growled "I banished you Scar!"

"Yes.. I know..but you see.. I had a plan after you banished me…" Scar replied.

"You see… I stumbled across a cub…" Scar continued.

"No!" Simba yelled.

"I trained him to be a killer… I raised him as my own…." His eyes darted towards Simba.

"Come Simba join me…" Scar said in a calm voice.

Simba looked to the other Pridelanders. They were all in shock especially Mufasa, Nala, and Sarabi. He looked towards Scar who was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

"Yes master…" Simba said as he walked next to Scar.

**Well that's it for chapter 7 next chapter will be up shortly. Sorry this one was short I'm getting to the juicy parts in the next chapter.**


	8. Hero

**Alright this my friends is the end chapter 8...**

Nala couldn't believe it. Simba was working with Scar the whole time. She felt heartbroken, she couldn't bear to see Simba stand next to Scar. She let the tears roll down her face.

Simba looked to Mufasa a disappointed and angry look on his face. Then he looked to Nala who was crying so hard you could hear it across the savannah. Simba glanced at Scar who was staring at Mufasa with a evil smirk on his face.

"Attack Simba…" Scar ordered.

Simba walked forward halfway so he was in between the two parties. He glanced at Mufasa who was crouched down in fighting stance.

"As you wish….master!" Simba roared as he spun around and charged toward Scar.

Mufasa was dumbfounded Simba had turned around and was sprinting toward Scar. He ordered the lionesses to help Simba.

Scar was caught off guard as Simba tackled him to the ground.

"Simba what are you-" Scar started.

"Shut up!" Simba roared as he struck Scar.

The hyenas charged toward Simba, but were cut off by the lionesses.

Mufasa fought the hyenas along with Sarabi and Nala.

Simba stared into Scar's eyes "You lied!" He roared as he struck him again.

Scar shoved Simba off and clawed Simba's face.

"You're weak! I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Scar boomed.

"You've lied to me my whole life! You claimed Mufasa a tyrant! He's ten times the king you'll ever be!" Simba exclaimed as he continuously struck Scar with his claws.

"I raised you! I took you in when no one else would! I sheltered you! I fed you! And this is what I get in return!" Scar exclaimed in anger.

"You used me! You took me in so I may do your bidding! I won't give in to your lies again!" Simba shouted.

Scar pounced on Simba. He began clawing at his face. Simba threw him off and tackled him down. He put his claws against his throat.

"So that's it… you're just going to kill me right here huh?" Scar laughed "I have taught you well. You're just like me!" Scar yelled.

"I'll never be like you Scar…." Simba said back.

"You'll never be like your parents either. Do you know what happened to them?" Scar asked grinning.

"They abandoned you because they never wanted you!" Scar exclaimed.

Simba backed away eyes widened. He glanced toward Nala and back at Scar. Scar noticed this and smiled.

"Ahhh now I see you have grown soft Simba." Scar said as he charged toward Nala.

"Noo!" Simba shouted as he raced after him.

Scar raised his paw and swung at Nala.

"Nala!" Simba exclaimed as he jumped in front of her taking the hit.

Simba was sent flying and his head collided with a rock.

"Simba! Nala screamed and rushed over to Simba.

Mufasa witnessed this and sprinted towards Scar. Mufasa swung at him with all his might. Scar flew and hit the side of Priderock. Scar slowly got up and faced his brother.

"I let you live brother! Even after you tried to kill me! I showed you mercy!" Mufasa boomed.

Scar grinned "And that was your biggest mistake yet!" Scar said as he lashed out at Mufasa.

Scar struck Mufasa across his face. Mufasa yelped in pain and tackled Scar to the ground, he struck Scar's face again and again.

"I'm ending this now Scar!" Mufasa shouted as he lashed through Scar's throat.

He had done it. He did what he had hoped to avoid. He had taken his own brother's life. Mufasa watched as the hyenas retreated back to the graveyard. He stood as the victor. The lions have won this war.

Nala was crying at the sight of Simba. Simba slowly turned his head to look at her.

"Nala?" Simba whispered

"Yes?" Nala replied through tears.

"Nala I want you to know that…. I love you… and I would never hurt you…" Simba whispered.

"Please Simba don't do this…..don't do this please!" Nala begged.

"Mufasa… Sarabi?" He asked.

"Yes Simba?" They asked in unison.

"Take care of Nala for me…." Simba said as he closed his eyes and his head fell back.

"Simba..no…please…don't…. I can't live without you….Simba… I love you…." Nala pleaded through sobs.

It started to rain harder. Nobody cared they were too upset to even move. Every lion lowered their head in sorrow. Nala cried harder than she ever had in her life.

Days later Nala stood by herself at the mouth of Priderock overlooking the savannah.

"Nala?" Sarabi asked fro behind.

"Yes?" Nala replied not looking at her.

"Nala… did you love him?" Sarabi asked sincerely.

"Yes.." Nala answered.

"Then tell him.." Sarabi said pointing to Simba, who was coming out of Rafiki's tree.

Nala nodded and walked toward Simba. Simba saw her and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Nala asked.

"Better I guess…" Simba replied.

Nala quickly licked his muzzle. It surprised Simba.

"That's for you know um saving me again.." Nala quickly said.

Simba smiled and licked her back. Nala darted her head toward him in surprise. Simba gave her a charming smile and winked at her. Nala blushed and moved closer toward him.

"So.. I didn't really hear what you said when you were hurt Simba." Nala smiled.

Simba moved In closer and whispered in her ear "I love you."

Nala felt herself melt as he whispered in her ear. Nala came close and whispered back "I love you too."

They both smiled at each other. Nala nuzzled him and climbed on to of him cuddling with him.

"So Nala have you chosen a mate yet?" Simba asked grinning.

"Um..no not yet…" Nala asked surprised and blushing.

"Would you mind if I offer to be your mate?" Simba asked.

"Of course not…" Nala answered as she licked his cheek.

Simba licked her cheek back and nuzzled her.

Months later Sarabi and Mufasa had passed away and Simba was now the king. Along with Nala as his queen. The two had a beautiful daughter named kiara…

**Alright that's it I hope you guys enjoyed the story I may or may not make an alternate ending for this it depends if I'm not busy anyways make sure to look for some of my upcoming stories but for now laters!**


End file.
